


Only For You

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [6]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Only For You

_Not long after Daryl had shut the door, you could hear the two men fighting. Sitting up, you pushed the sheet back and looked around for your clothes. You let out a small sigh, getting up to gather them all._

_He came back in as you finished pulling on your shirt, and were about to pull on your jeans. “Leavin’?” He asked._

_“It sounds like I might need to.” You told him with a sad smile. “Your brother doesn’t sound too happy.”_

_Daryl sighed and nodded. “Never is.”_

* * *

The three of you had agreed on settling in a smaller town just a couple hours from the bar. You liked the weather, and there were plenty of picture opportunities in the friendly community. However, that wasn’t on your mind at 38 weeks and wanting to be done with pregnancy altogether. Especially now that it was cold.

“Dean?” You called out from your place on the couch. You’d heard him moving around in the kitchen, which saved you from attempting to get up.

He poked his head in the room, his bed head making you giggle. “Yeah?”

You smiled sweetly. “Can you make me a hot cocoa?”

“Sure sweetheart. I will get right on that.” Dean went to go get you your drink, knowing that at this stage it was best not to argue with you, or keep you waiting too long.

Sam and Dean had been doing there best to keep you comfortable and happy, but it wasn’t easy. You really appreciated their help, they had taken on a lot of responsibility. They had both gotten jobs in order to help pay for the place you were living in. They also helped you buy all the baby stuff, whilst putting money away for a rainy day. They were doing things you would never have even thought of and everything they did just made them bigger heroes to you.

When he walked back in with a mug of cocoa, you sighed happily. “Thank you!” You grinned.

Chuckling, he put it on the small table next to you and kissed the top of your head. “Not too much longer.” He assured you.

You looked up at him. “Dean, I could be pregnant for another 4 weeks…” You reminded him, making him groan. “Yeah, my thoughts exactly.”

* * *

_Walking in the motel room, you let out a small breath. Sam was asleep in one bed, and you assumed that Dean went home with someone. As quietly as you could, you moved to your bag and pulled out a pair of sleep shorts. Glancing at Sam, you chuckled lightly. He looked like a kid when he slept._

* * *

Your hands were on your back as you paced your hospital room. Sam was sitting in the chair in the corner, not really able to do anything. Dean was on his way from work, which meant that he’d be a greasy mess. You just hoped that he didn’t get sent home to shower. “I’m never having another kid.” You groaned.

“I doubt Dean is gonna let another male that isn’t related to you near you after this.” Sam joked. “Heck, not just you but Cheyenne too.”

You glared at him. “She is never dating.” Sam laughed. “Oh you think I’m joking? I will never want her to go through this. This isn’t even the worst that it gets!”

Sam moved to stand in front of you, stopping your pacing. “Look I know you are scared but everything is gonna be fine.” You nodded. “I’m here, Dean’ll be here soon. Everything is gonna be okay.”

You looked at Sam, you knew he was just as nervous as you were but you were grateful to him. You were afraid of so much at the moment, labour, the pain, being a mother. What would happen over the next few hours would change your entire life. How could you not be scared?

Leaning your head on his chest, you half whined, half groaned. “At least I’ll be able to see my feet again.” You joked.

He laughed, nodding. “And get up without it being a workout.” Sam teased.

“Shut up.” You let out a partial chuckle.

* * *

_Looking down at the test, you teared up. Pregnant. Fucking pregnant at 19. Your back hit the bathroom door and you slid to the floor. Pulling your knees up to your chest, you sobbed. The boys would be furious, and for just a split second you were thankful John wasn’t there._

_You weren’t sure how long you sat there before you stretched your legs out in front of you and looked at the test again. “Why me?” You breathed, throwing the test across the room. As if it would help you any. You had a lot of thinking to do. And fast._

* * *

Once Cheyenne was born, and everything was cleaned up, Dean came back in. The man could deal with demons, monsters, and stitching himself up. Holding your hand during birth turned out to be another story entirely. At one point the nurse asked if he felt faint. “Hey, sweetheart.” He held up a small bear.

“Hey Dean.” You smiled up at him sleepily. “You wanna meet your niece?”

Dean moved closer, almost tiptoeing as to not disturb the quiet infant. “Look how small she is.” He sat on the edge of the hospital bed, leaning over slightly to see the beautiful baby wrapped in your arms.

“She hasn’t put her down once.” Sam told Dean. “I keep telling her she is gonna have to put her down eventually.”

You stared down at Cheyenne. “I will put her down soon, I know I need to sleep. I just don’t wanna put her down. What if she needs something?”

Dean placed the small bear on the nightstand, then reached out his hands. “What if I hold her? You need sleep sis. You trust me right?”

You tore your eyes away from your daughter, turning your head to look at Dean. “Of course I trust you.” You looked back to Cheyenne. “Okay baby girl, your uncle Dean is gonna hold you for a little bit okay. Just while mommy gets some rest.” You slowly passed her into Dean’s waiting arms. “Never thought I’d see the big bad Dean Winchester holding a baby.” You teased.

He smiled at you. “Only for you.”

* * *

_Lying on your back, your shirt was up to your ribs. You were staring down at your still mostly unchanged stomach, your hand right below your belly button. Taking a deep breath, you tried not to start crying again._

_It had been just a few weeks since you told the boys about the baby. And it had been spent with them taking turns comforting you while you cried. You were terrified, your heart was aching for your unborn child, and your hormones weren’t helping one bit._

_You teared up, sniffling. “Don’t worry, kiddo. You’ll always have me and your uncles.”_

* * *

Yawning, Dean shuffled out into the living room. It had been a week since you’d come home, and every time Cheyenne woke up, he woke up. Even if you got her quickly. “Coffee.” He stretched.

“Sam’s on it.” You motioned to the kitchen. “He has to be to work in a couple hours, so I think that you may need a second pot.” You chuckled lightly. “I need to bring her to her one week checkup, so you can catch a nap.” At least that was something for him.

“You sure you gonna be okay. I could always skip the nap, come with?” Dean shrugged.

“No Dean, you go get some rest okay. It’s just gonna be a quick trip.” You shook your head playfully at him. “We will both be fine okay.”

“Well if you’re sure?” Sam walked through just at that moment with three mugs balancing on a tray.

“Sure about what?” Sam asked. “Quickly though, Dean coffee for you, coffee for me and some tea for Y/N.” You looked at him deadpanned. “Hahahaha not really, it’s coffee.”

“You’re hilarious Sam.” You quickly took the coffee, relishing in it’s taste. “Dean was just asking if I wanted him to come to the doctors with me and Cheyenne. I said that me and her will be fine.”

Sam looked at you. “Are you sure?”

“Not you too Sam. Look she will be fine, I will be fine. We will be fine.” You looked at them both exasperated. “Look I will call Dean when I get there, plus before we set off back home okay?”

The boys looked at each other. “Okay.” 


End file.
